Cherries, Cherries, My Dear
by ArtemisFowlTheThird
Summary: ONESHOT. ZADR Dib brings cherries to school...and certain consequences follow.


**ONESHOT**

**WARNING: ZADR (TURN BACK NOW IF U HATE ZADR)**

**NO FLAMES!!! Plz?**

WARNING: Ma-ay get fluffy…well, okay, it's fluffy, kinda. I'm not really a fluff-luver, nor a fluff-hater…it just depends.

I am still ignoring my other fics…

First of all, this is NOT, definitely NOT, my best work. I just got this idea when I was eating cherries…awhile ago…I do love them.

But I know that if sum1 else wrote this story, I probably wouldn't like it that much. I would read it, cuz it's ZADR… but I really won't like it that much.

I just put this in cuz I wuz bored.

--

Cherries—lovely little fruits with such beautiful claret color. It reminded Dib of blood-red wine, of deep royal silks, of the _dark _and the _sultry._

He enjoyed their luscious taste—it was not particularly directly sweet, like the taste of mangoes or sweet grapes, but more…mellow. He liked it that way. It made him want more.

Yes…it is fairly safe to say that Dib loved cherries.

In fact, his fondness for the small dark red fruits grew as such that the thirteen-year old paranormal investigator decided to bring in a packet of cherries to 'Middle Skool' for lunch. Besides, it would be better than the…questionable…food they served in the cafeteria.

Lunch came. As Dib sat staring uncertainly at the meaty-thing on his tray, he decided that the time to eat cherries had come.

So he opened the cherry packet and, as he did so, slid his eyes over to Zim. No matter how tasty cherries were, they were not to hinder Dib's fight against the evil alien menace!

In other words, Dib observed (in better words, glared at) the green Irken during lunchtime.

As he "observed" the alien glaring daggers at the questionable meat substance on his tray, Dib popped a cherry in his mouth. He paused for a moment, the cherry in between his teeth, as he watched in mild interest as Zim screamed out once more, "I AM NORMAL!" at the confused-looking children.

Zim's eyes suddenly met Dib's. The Irken's eyes, for some reason, then inexplicably widened, as if surprised. Perhaps surprised at the largeness of Dib's head? Or at the cherry ever so visible in his mouth? Who knows.

Dib raised an eyebrow in bewilderment as he curled his tongue around the cherry to get it into his mouth. He chewed for a few moments, then spat out the seed into a napkin.

He broke his eyes away from Zim's stare, picked out another cherry, and pushed it into his mouth. Dib's eyes traveled back to Zim…who was watching him.

The fact that Zim was watching him was not very strange, but the fact that Zim was watching him _without _any scorn or anger or hate or anything negative whatsoever… _was _strange.

Instead, Zim was watching Dib with…a sort of transfixed gaze.

Dib looked, for a moment, _very_ surprised, but then narrowed his eyes at the alien, chewing the cherry once more. He spat out the seed again into another napkin.

After eating two cherries or so, Zim's head abruptly snapped up, and his hands went to clutch his head as he screamed, "WHAT MADNESS IS THIS?! WHAT SORT OF EVILNESS IS IN THERE IN THOSE _THINGS _YOU'RE EATING, _DIB-BEAST??!"_

The children ignored Zim as they went on talking. Dib, about to put another cherry in his mouth, paused and stared at Zim in confusion. "_What_ are you _talking_ about, _Zim?"_

"THERE!" Zim's black-gloved hand pointed at the cherry held in Dib's hand. "_THE-ERE!!"_

"What, this?" Dib asked, holding up the cherry. "It's just a cherry!" To prove his point, he popped the cherry in between his teeth for a moment, and then chewed. He spat the seed into yet another napkin.

Zim stared at Dib, and then shook his head like a dog shaking water out of its fur. "Gah! Give me those…cherry-things!!"

"What? No!!" The last thing Dib wanted to do was to hand over his favorite fruit to his worst enemy. "They're just cherries!"

"AND THEY'RE EVIL!!! They have some sort of…MIND-control device or something…just GIMME!!" Zim stood up and tore his way across cafeteria over to where Dib was. "I'M GOING TO DESTROY THEM!!"

"Ack!" Clutching the packet of cherries, Dib ran out of the cafeteria and out onto the school hallway. Zim was right behind him.

"Get away…!" Dib ran as fast as he could, dodged into another hallway, ran again, darted into another hallway, and spotted a possible haven at the far end: the janitor's closet.

The young paranormal investigator rushed to the closet, but accidentally tripped on an oh-so-conveniently placed book. Zim, who had just darted into the same hallway as Dib, glimpsed Dib and ran after him. He caught him just at the exact moment Dib fell.

The boy's hands flailed forward and grabbed the first thing they touched: Zim's neck.

Zim, with a choked "Urk!", landed facedown into Dib's back. Dib, pressed under Zim, could not move more than his hands and legs as Zim, immediately regaining consciousness, pinned down the human's arms.

Zim cackled madly. "VICTORY for ZIM!!!!" He snatched the packet of cherries out of Dib's hand and jumped off his body. "VICTO—"

Dib suddenly tackled Zim, wrenching the cherries away from the alien. "It's mine!" Zim growled, and tackled the human back, resulting in Dib lying on the floor again with Zim towering over him.

"Gimme the cherry-things!!!"

"No!" In a willful act of stubbornness, Dib seized a cherry and pushed it into his mouth slowly, giving Zim a taunting smile.

Zim stared at him, one eye twitching, as Dib chewed slo-owly. He then turned his head aside and spat out the seed. Zim watched as Dib put another cherry to his lips in the same teasing manner…

Zim could take it no more. He grabbed the sides of Dib's head and pressed his lips against the boy's.

"E-eh?!" Dib's exclamation was cut short as Zim's tongue delved in, licking up the remains of the cherry. He gave an involuntary groan, as his mind worked rapidly: _So Zim wasn't trying to annoy me or anger me!! _

_He was just…_aroused_…by the cherries!!_

_I wonder if cherries work as an aphrodisiac with his race…perhaps that's why Zim isn't getting burned by the cherry in my mouth…_

But his mind suddenly went blissfully blank as his tongue instinctively danced with Zim's.

Dib had never imagined cherries could bring something so unexpected…like a kiss from his worst enemy. He knew he was supposed to hate it, but for now…

The whole kiss tasted like cherries.

--

_5 minutes later_

Dib groaned as he sat on the floor with his back against the wall. "Zim, you could have just told me…"

"What? That I, ZIM, was…_aroused _by a filthy Earth human…?!" replied Zim in a voice that tried to sound mad or irritated but failed.

Dib's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" He stared at Zim. "But I thought…the cherries…I thought the cherries was the whole reason you kissed me! I thought they worked sort of like an aphrodisiac…"

Zim gave a sort-of-evil smile at this. "Hm…yes, the cherry-things _did_ play a role in this…_but_…" He leaned in closer to Dib's face and added, "But it was the _way _you were eating them, human."

Dib blushed.

--

Yes, I know…lame ending. O.O

This is really not my best work…probably cuz I'm writing this at 2 a.m…but still, reviews, plz!!!


End file.
